More Fun Comics Vol 1 22
Other Characters: * Michael Antagonists: * The Brain ** Captain Snegg *** his crew Locations * ** uncharted island group *** The Brain's secret submarine base *** The Brain's secret weapons factory Vehicles: * Snegg's submarine | Writer2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle2 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 20" | Synopsis2 = In Patrania's capital city's main square, a gathering crowd is working itself into an ugly mob. Spike, in blackface, and Pincus, and their sailor friend slip away down a side street. The sailor knows a short-cut thru town and they get there ahead of the mob; the palace is well-fortified, but the trio sneaks up to the wall and climbs some vines, goes in thru a window, and get arrested. Meanwhile in a nearby cellar, Count Alex is very pleased with the way things are going, and gloats that soon he'll be the dictator of Patrania. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pincus Other Characters: * Prince Philip of Patrania * Pincus' sailor friend Antagonists: * Count Alex * Ruppo Other Characters: * Patranian Townspeople Locations: * ** capital city | Writer3_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler3_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker3_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle3 = Radio Squad: "Dan Bowers, Part 6" | Synopsis3 = The trial begins. Amos Twist makes a passionate case for the innocence of all of his clients and calls for the prosecution of Officer Kean. Kean presents ample photographic evidence to support all of his charges, but the corrupt judge disallows it, on the basis that photographs can be faked. With both sides of the system working to discredit him, Sandy expects to do very badly today, until the State Governor himself bursts into the room and calls a halt to the trial! Within a week, this Governor has gone on to successfully prosecute a whole rat's-nest of big criminals and corrupt office holders. He offers Sandy a promotion, but Kean prefers to stay in the radio car, and out of the office. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** Supporting Characters: * Hal, photographer Other Characters: * State Governor Antagonists: * Dan Bowers * Amos Twist, Bowers' lawyer * Bugs Brighty * The Judge Locations: * ** Courthouse Vehicles: * Radio Car K-7 | Writer4_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler4_1 = Sven Elven | Inker4_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle4 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 10" | Synopsis4 = After the tropical storm blows over, the mutineers resume their murderous search for Captain Dennis, Gregory Roberts, and young Jeff Roberts. They split into two groups, and the cave on the cliff top is found by the First Mate and his aide. The old man and the young daughter of the dead captain are there alone, and the mutineers gleefully abduct the girl, and beat the old man unconscious. She yells for help and is heard by Dennis and the Robertses. There's a fight, and Captain Roberts punches the Mate off the edge of the cliff. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Gregory Roberts Other Characters: * Captain Dennis * unnamed old gunman * unnamed girl Antagonists: * mutineers: ** First Mate ** Pedro ** others Era: * Locations: * ** Moraga Island Vessels: * "Flamingo", 3-masted square-rigged ship | Writer5_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler5_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker5_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle5 = Wing Brady: "The Tunis Smuggling Operation, Part 4" | Synopsis5 = At the Hotel Rocquefort in Tunis, at 10:00 pm, Lynn and Mr. Harding reach the conclusion that they've been jilted, and Lynn is very concerned. But at 8:00, in his elegant new head-bandage, Wing had made it to the hotel lobby; what happened? He was momentarily distracted when an elegant woman dropped a glove in the lobby, which turned out to be a ruse to lure him close enough to get abducted at gunpoint. She marches him to a low two-story building at the end of a dead-end street. There Wing meets Nina's bosses: Count Mario Falaschi, and his brothers Nello and Carlo. They intend to avenge the murder of their brother Bastian, three years earlier. Brady remembers Bastian and is glad he's dead; he was a traitor, selling troop movement info to the Arab raiders. In a confrontation, Falaschi had drawn his handgun first but Brady had killed him with a skull-fracturing thrown footstool. Brady is also none too impressed with these three brothers of his, either. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * supporting Characters: * Lynn Harding * Mr. Harding * French Foreign Legion Antagonists: * Nina, gunwoman * Count Mario Falaschi * Nello Falaschi * Carlo Falaschi * Bastian Falaschi Locations: * ** *** Hotel Rocquefort *** Falaschi's hide-out | Writer6_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler6_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker6_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | StoryTitle6 = Little Linda: "Wicked Stepmother, Part 3" | Synopsis6 = Little Linda's wicked stepmother has come to town to try to take Linda away, so Silas Flint plans a long trip. They pack some things and slip out the back door, the next night, then fly to a port town on the Gulf of Mexico. From there, Silas hires unscrupulous sea captain Tim Slade to convey them to Central America, "without too much publicity." But Capt. Slade is also a smuggler, and whatever he's smuggling, it's in some crates labelled "farm goods". The little freighter sails away. Linda is very excited by the sea voyage. In a country in Central America, some plotters are also excited, because as soon as their "farm goods" arrive, they can begin their revolution! Meanwhile in Washington, D.C., rookie G-man Ned Flint is receiving his first assignment: Fly to the Gulf of Mexico and investigate a gun-running operation! | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Silas Flint * Ned Flint Antagonists: * Linda's wicked stepmother Other Characters: * Captain Tim Slade ** first mate and crew * Ned's FBI Boss Locations: * Hillsboro * Little Port on the * Vehicles: * Slade's tramp steamer | Writer7_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer7_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler7_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker7_1 = Raymond Perry | StoryTitle7 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 21" | Synopsis7 = The very irritated Grand Master grants Rebecca's request for trial by combat, and commands Brian de Bois-Guilbert to battle her champion. This neatly flips Brian's real plan right back in his face, and he seethes with fury but accepts the order. In three days, the champions will meet. Rebecca with difficulty recruits a messenger to tell Isaac of York of her plight, finally the trial's one honest witness, a cripple, agrees to go. Fortunately Isaac is hanging around this vicinity, anxious for word about the trial; Rebecca's letter advises him to seek out Wilfred of Ivanhoe. Brian de Bois-Guilbert visits Rebecca in her cell and proposes to save her from the stake if she will elope with him to Palestine; she proudly refuses. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rebecca * Isaac of York Antagonists: * Preceptor Malvoison * * Lucas de Beaumanoir, Grand-Master of the Templars * Conrade Mont-Pitchet Other Characters: * crippled messenger Locations: * | Writer8_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler8_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker8_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle8 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 22" | Synopsis8 = Le Grand emerges from the tunnel, then finds and frees Barry, and they watch as Fang Gow's minions fly away with Dr. Bonfils and Jean in their grasp. Also aboard the plane is Fang Gow, on a gurney, berating his underlings for leaving O'Neill alive. On the ground, Le Grand and O'Neill set free their one prisoner, Ling Foo, now abandoned by his own side. He tells them that Fang Gow is headed for Cairo, via Port Said. Barry and the Inspector race to the airport, with a motorcycle police escort, and rent a scouting plane. Barry pilots it, and Le Grand will follow by boat; they'll meet at the French Embassy in Cairo. Over the Mediterranean Sea, Barry's observation plane is attacked by a faster plane, and shot down. He bails out, but delays pulling the rip cord, to avoid becoming an easy target. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** many henchmen ** Ling Foo Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * Doctor Bonfils Locations: * ** St. Michel Cemetery * Cairo * Vehicles: * Fang Gow's cargo plane * rented observation plane * Fang Gow's fighter plane | Writer9_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler9_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker9_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle9 = Mark Marson, of the Inter-Planetary Police: "People of the Red Planet, Part 8" | Synopsis9 = Mark Marson and Sgt. Montague have heard Gail's shouts. A hulking Red Man ambushes them with a poison dagger but they disarm him and punch him off a balcony. Meanwhile in the Operating Room, Gail has jumped off the table and flees to a catwalk above a vat of boiling oil. She threatens to jump! | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * , of the Inter-Planetary Police Supporting Characters: * Inter-Planetary Police ** Sergeant Montague * Gail Hillary Antagonists: * Monarch Sarno ** Lordi, Chief of the Laboratories ** many minions Era: * 2060 Locations: * Planet ** City of Ciralia *** Red People Hideout, a tower, near I-P.P.HQ *** North River Items: * Sarno's Spaceaphone communications system ** TellaMirror system | Writer10_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler10_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker10_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle10 = Bradley Boys: "In the Wilderness, Part 10" | Synopsis10 = While rassling around out in the woods, Harry gets tumbled over the edge of a cliff and falls into some rapids and is swept towards a waterfall, but the Bradleys chop down a tree so it falls over the river, then use that to intercept Harry, still upstream from the falls. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Harry Matson Locations: * Old Jug Mountain | Writer11_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer11_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler11_1 = Sven Elven | Inker11_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle11 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 11" | Synopsis11 = D'Artagnan has routed the Cardinal's swordsmen but they'll return, so he hurries along with Mme. Bonacieux. Athos lives nearby but is not at home; his landlord admits them. Mme. Bonacieux is quite wary and nervous, and she has an urgent message for the Queen's confidante, de la Porte. She shows D'Artagnan a countersign that will admit him into the Royal Court, and soon he is in conference with de la Porte, who tells him he is in great danger. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters * Madame Bonacieux * de la Porte, the Queen's confidante Antagonists: * Cardinal's Guards Locations: * , the ** D'Artagnan's Lodgings ** Athos' Lodgings ** Royal Court | Writer12_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler12_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker12_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle12 = Jungle Fever | Synopsis12 = Zaranoff's henchmen have got the high ground and a machine gun; Red and Curly are pinned down, momentarily, then they retreat. But the machine gun is shaking the ground under itself so severely that it cracks, and part of the cliffside slides away, taking the three gunmen with it! They plunge to the bottom then are silent. The four men move on, still hoping to reach Holloway's Plantation, but are attacked by a panther, which Red kills with a knife, then by a large troop of cannibals. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Red * Curly * Doc Supporting Characters: * one more guy Antagonists: * Zaranoff's henchmen * Guani Tribe, cannibals Animals: * Panther Locations: * rocky crags above the jungle * Holloway's Plantation | Writer13_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler13_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker13_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle13= Bob Merritt: "Alaskan Adventure, Part 8" | Synopsis13 = In the execution cave with his head on the chopping block, Dicky Saunders is amazed to see Bob Merritt dragged into the room by the unspeaking Asiatic men, and blurts out his name. The leader asks Bob if he is Bob Merritt and the answer is yes. He tells Bob of his plan for departing with the mined-out gold, which involves bombing and machine-gunning Bob's company's camp, and offers Bob an alternative. Bob's men should surrender their camp and their planes, and depart peaceably. Bob turns it down. The leader orders his swordsman to chop off Dicky's left arm. Bob caves, and writes a note to Buzz, directing him to turn over everything to the Asiatics and abandon the camp at once. The note is dropped into the camp from an Asiatic plane, and when the rescue posse returns, they get the news. Meanwhile in the cave, Bob surreptitiously unties Dicky's wrists, waits a few moments, then jumps up and punches the giant swordsman with everything he's got. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bob's Flying Pals ** Dicky Saunders ** Dusty ** Lefty ** rescue posse *** Buzz *** Prospector Jake *** Shorty *** Tex Antagonists: * Asiatic Priests and Miners Locations * ** Alaskan Rockies Vehicles: * four scouting biplanes | Writer14_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler14_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker14_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle14 = Brad Hardy: "In Undersea Melrania, Part 1" | Synopsis14 = An underwater monster attacks Brad and the Prince, but a small, speedy boat, firing exotic weapons, zips out of the coral canyons and shoots electric rays at the vast beast, until it has been chopped in half. The boat pulls up next to Brad Hardy and Prince Kardos; two people emerge: a very beautiful woman and a very ugly man. They stand and stare mutely at Hardy and Kardos. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Prince Kardos, of Agharti Other Characters: * Beautiful Woman * Ugly Man Monsters: * giant undersea salamander Locations: * ** Grey Lake | Writer15_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler15_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker15_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle15 = Dr. Occult: "The Life Ray, Part 5" | Synopsis15 = The late Doctor Occult is buried in Chardon Cemetery. Weeping Rose Psychic confesses her love for him. That night a gang of shovelers shows up, exhumes his coffin, and carries away his remains. Soon the body is strapped to a laboratory table, and enclosed in a glass tube. The Lord of Life gloats and raves, then throws a switch; Occult's face is exposed to a green ray. His features twitch. He's alive! He's got questions, and doesn't like the answer. The Lord of Life has restored him to life, and the treatment is only effective for one month! To continue living, he will need to serve his new master! Stalling for time, Occult accepts. Occult moves to his new quarters, where Nita Crane visits him, and tells him that they both have a revolting assignment, and no choice other than to carry it out! | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Nita Crane Locations: * Chardon Cemetery * Lord of Life's Laboratory Items: * the Ray of Life | Writer16_1 = Will Ely | Penciler16_1 = Will Ely | Inker16_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle16 = Jack Woods: "The Secret Mine, Part 5" | Synopsis16 = Crawling forward thru the tunnel, in complete darkness with no way back, Jack and Fagin emerge into a wide chasm. They'll have to scale down one sheer wall then up the other. Jack makes it; Fagin falls to his death. Woods works his way to the front of the mine and joins his friends: Hines, Mrs. Harkins, and her two cow hands. Outside, Stanton and his two henchmen wait until dusk, then they fan out and rush the entrance! | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Widow Harkins ** two ranch hands * Rancher Hines Antagonists: * Val Stanton ** Fagin ** 2 other gun-throwers Locations: * Red Hill, , ** Harkins's Ranch *** Secret Gold Mine | Writer17_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler17_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker17_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle17 = Pep Morgan: "English Cousin" | Synopsis17 = Pep's cousin Horace is very English and an athlete, but Pep out-performs him at several track and field contests, plus swimming. Horace has excuses each time. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Horace, Pep's cousin, (wears a monocle, even when swimming) Locations: * Riverdale | Writer18_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler18_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker18_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle18 = Magic Crystal of History: "William the First" | Synopsis18 = Bobby and Binks observe the career of William of Normandy. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * | Writer19_1 = Will Ely | Penciler19_1 = Will Ely | Inker19_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle19 = Johnnie Law: "The Firebug, Part 2" | Synopsis19 = For a moment, Johnnie Law thought he had just been fired, but the Chief tells him no, this is a promotion, and Officer Law is now in plain-clothes service. He's assigned to catch the serial arsonist who is starting tenement fires all across the Lower East Side. Soon there is another fire, and this time some evidence is found! Oil-soaked Russian-language newspapers are found at the scene. The next morning Johnnie checks Tim out of the hospital, and from him learns of a vendor for Russian newspapers, Mrs. Jenkins. Johnnie and several other undercover officers stake out her news store, and follow all the buyers of Russian papers. This goes on for a week; nobody looks guilty. Then Johnnie spots one odd-looking customer, follows him to an old rooming house, watches it until, much later that evening, he comes out again, with a package. Again Johnnie follows this creep, for about ten blocks, to an alley beside a warehouse, then gets ready to move in for an arrest. But his quarry gives him the slip and gets away! Johnnie goes back to the suspect's home and searches it, but finds nothing. Suddenly another fire alarm is heard! | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * , plainclothes cop Supporting Characters: * Police Chief * Tim, orphan * Mrs. Ashley, Law's landlady Antagonists: * Firebug Other Characters: * Fire Chief Lewis * Mrs. Jenkins * more Plainclothes Cops Locations: * ** Lower East Side, tenement district ** Hospital ** Police HQ | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc. Indicia calls this issue "Vol. 2, No. 10". * In last issue's episode of Brad Hardy, a large swordfish was ready to attack Brad and Kardos; as this issue's episode opens, a very large salamander-like sea monster has taken the swordfish's place. * Starting this issue, Doctor Occult by Leger and Reuths expands from two to three pages. * Starting this issue, Jack Woods by Will Georgi expands from two to four pages. * Starting this issue, Johnnie Law by Will Georgi expands from three to four pages. * First and last issue for Jungle Fever by Win, four pages long. The story picks up in the middle of an ongoing gunfight and ends in a cliffhanger, then is never seen again. * This issue Pirate Gold by Sven Elven returns to the line-up after last issue's absence. * This issue, Spike Spalding by Vincent Sullivan contracts from four pages to two. * This issue, Thrilling True Stories is absent, but returns next issue. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Alger's Variety Show by Alger ** Are You Handicapped?: "Andrew Carnegie" by H.C. and A.D. Kiefer. ** "Fun Club" (promotional text) by Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson ** Hanko the Cowhand by Creig Flessel ** Just For Fun by Alger ** Just Jokes (one-panel gags) by Whitney Ellsworth ** Just Suppose: "that had employed ", (hypothetical history scenario) by H.C. and A.D. Kiefer. ** "Talk About Talkies" (text article) by Mary Partrick ** Woozy Watts by Alger | Trivia = * Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster sign their Radio Squad story as "Siegel & Shuster" but sign their Doctor Occult story as "Leger & Reuths". * Will Ely signs his Jack Woods and Johnnie Law features as "Will Georgi". * Russell Cole signs Alger's Variety Show, Just For Fun, and Woozy Watts as "Alger". | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances